<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties that Bind by Eroway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166158">Ties that Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroway/pseuds/Eroway'>Eroway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, F/M, Ghoul Relationship, Original Characters - Freeform, Requiem for Rome, Vampire Sex, Vampires, historical setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroway/pseuds/Eroway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calista Marianus Vinalia, Daeva in the Sennex considers her relationship with ghoul, Leander Lotharius. She remembers their first time and what she wants going forward in this unlife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ties that Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 5 years since Leander had come into Calista's unlife. She had chosen him out of twenty gladiators to be her bodyguard. She had seen them all but Leander drew her. In the Arena, his skill was apparent, confident and measured. He had a more quiet charisma than many of his peacock brothers. Their ego would not suit her and it took one conversation to know that this man would be the best bodyguard by her side. Military training and the charisma of a gladiator, but there was a raw intelligence in him also. Yes this was a man who knew obedience but there was a keen mind. More analytical than what Calista knew.</p><p>Simply she gave him so much more than a quiet imposing slab of muscle. He was conscientious and unafraid to speak his mind to her. He counselled her gently, letting her see other perspectives that her emotions sometimes didn't let her see. So quickly he became her right hand man. </p><p>It took a few months of careful dancing before she could fully let him in. He knew her as an employer, as someone who was a socialite that threw large parties. But Leander wasn't stupid. She did not go out during the day. The only time that he did not attend her. Whether  the servants had made comment about her nocturnal habits she did not know but he asked questions in his gentle but forthright way. Calista had weighed it up, this man could be one that would be with her for the foreseeable future. Something more than a simple bodyguard.</p><p>And why would she not want him, he had a Grecian lilt around his Latin his deep voice. He was magnificent, broad shoulders and tanned from his years in the Auxilia and the Arena. A strong jaw complimented his sly smiles at her antics and those deep blue eyes. She could get lost in them. She had imagined running her hands through the sandy brown of his sun kissed hair. But she would not until she admitted her vampiric nature until they joined through blood. Though she had wanted it countless times.</p><p>That night would be forever etched in her mind, when she invited him to dinner - a rare night off. Calista carefully picked foods she knew he liked, fresh fish and roasted vegetables. Sweet cakes and of course wine from her personal reserves. The plates and bowls were all set out glinting in soft candle light. Two large chaise on either side, facing the table, built up with lush silk pillows. Calista had left her hair down, more relaxed for him and chosen a stolla of burgundy to highlight the green of her eyes. </p><p>Leander had entered, his body rigid in that way that never seemed to leave him. He was like a sentinel always ready. He had chosen a dark gray with a deep blue tunic over it. He lay on the chaise across from her. She watched amusedly as his eyes roamed the fullness of her hips and waist. He hid it well, but Calista knew and she was very pleased with his attention. </p><p>Calista told him to eat, and he did voraciously. There talk was small about the upcoming nights and her plans for him. Eventually the conversation hit an ebb, a comfortable silence. </p><p>“I feel like you are courting me, ma'am.” he had mused with a half smile as he drank deeply from his cup. Calista watched earnestly as his face changed enjoying the subtle hints of apple from this particular vintage.</p><p>“I am.” she had replied, “I have since the moment I decided to take you in my employ. You have surpassed everything I had hoped for and I want you to stay with me. That is you may stay with me either way but I want to offer you a more unique position.”</p><p>He had carefully lay down the cup trying to determine his next move and perhaps her intentions. She couldn't and wouldn't outrightly explain what she was to protect both of them. Calista wasn't above lying but she wanted Leander to want this and her. </p><p>“I don't think that it would appropriate for a woman of your station to have a relationship with someone such as myself, my lady. I am a by your side always but...”</p><p>Calista raised her hand to stop him in his tracks. Of course he was still thinking like a full human. His thoughts based around the day society and not the night one. He wasn't to know. </p><p>“I am not saying that I just want to fuck you, Leander.” he smirked at that and her smile was obvious,”What I am offering you is more than that. I will give you a strength that you have never had. I will tell you many of my secrets and perhaps answer a few questions that I have avoided up until now. I can guarantee that you will be in better health than you have ever been. But I can't tell you more than that at the moment. This is not something that requires and immediate answer, Leander. I want you by my side and you will be tied to be in a way more intimate than any lover. So you can think on this if that is what you need. Ask any questions and I will try to answer, as much as I can”</p><p>Leander's brow was furrowed and he was silent. His hands clasped in front of him just watching her. She sat meeting his eye's, patiently, awaiting his questions. She felt nervous though she would never show that to him at this moment. Calista could have almost anyone but she wanted him. It was strange, she hadn't known how much she had wanted this. With him. </p><p>“That is not very much to go on,” he said measuredly,”I have enjoyed my employment with you. I have always had the feeling that you wanted more from me so this conversation doesn't surprise me completely...You have said what I would give you in this arrangement, but it almost feels one sided. What would I do for you?”</p><p>“You would be required to attend me more through the nights, going to parties and private meetings. Sometimes, it will be far more dangerous but I believe you would be able to handle it. You would be protecting my life. You will see things that I can't always explain, they may be strange and dangerous. My life would be in your hands and yes your life would be in danger too.</p><p>If  you agree I need to an agreement in more than just a shake of the hand or signing a contract. All that I need for you to do is for you to drink from this particular cup, as blood brothers. I know you have more questions as to what the work would entail but I can't answer them until you agree. If the arrangement no longer works then you will be able to back out and you can go back to where you are at the moment. I won't make you do something you don't want to, Leander.”</p><p>“You are telling me everything and nothing, ma'am” he laughed, “I feel like this is some bargain I only know half of. Yet it seems like an easy job and mostly what I do already or I hope I do. I don't know why I wouldn't agree to it?”</p><p>“It isn't an easy job, Leander.” she snapped, he didn't get it. He couldn't understand yet that she was young and there were far more dangerous creatures in the world. The dark blue of his eyes narrowed, the smile gone. She waited a few moments, letting the quickness of her anger subside. She wanted him to understand the cost. “I can only guarantee I will treat you with respect. If you need to think about it then do. I know the fact I can't tell you anything means you have not a lot to go on here. It will be dangerous, you will be changed, Leander, but you will find great strength in it also. Our relationship will not be of employer and employee, it will be so much more. But these people that I will be around, they are forceful, manipulative liars and they will fight dirty.”</p><p>Leander lifted himself off the padded cushions, goblet of wine still in his hand. She didn't move she just watched. His assured swagger, the tan of his skin, the scars on his arms and the small one peeking from the top of his tunic that she wanted to etch into her mind. Calista trusted him and she wanted him so badly she felt that ache in a way she hadn't since she became a vampire. There were mortals from parties that were fleeting fancies but to let someone in. Slowly and surely, tied in a way which would be more like a marriage. Lucretia had done this with her, the slow explanation of what they were until they became Sire and Childe. She had no idea it was so unbearable, the fear of rejection even hit Kindred, apparently. </p><p>“Calista.” her eyes snapped up meeting his as he sank to his knees in front of her. It was the first time he had called her by her name. It had always been an honorific, my lady or ma'am, She adored the way it rolled of is tongue, she wanted him to call her name in more ways than one in that very moment.</p><p> “I understand. I was being flippant because we have always danced that way. it is clear this means a lot to you. It means a lot to me. I know that there is something...different...about you. I hear things here and I don't understand them but the servants aren't afraid of you. You don't treat them badly and you don't treat me badly either. This has been the best job I have ever had. I feel valued by you and my role here. You let me speak my mind, you listen to my advice which was more than the military ever did. It bothers me that you have clearly been facing these things alone with out me. So for you to say these things are dangerous, I understand. I want to continue to help you. Whatever you need.”</p><p>Calista felt elated. Her heart no longer skipped beats or her breathing quicken but she felt it all the same. Calista couldn't wait, she shifted and motioned for him to sit with her. Leander obliged, rigid with tension. She took the goblet from him and before he could move, quicker than he saw she snatched a knife and let the blade bite into her wrist. Leander moved his hand snatching the knife from her. Calista let him and dripped the blood into the goblet. Feeling her will and want for him to join her. The blood dripped steadily into the clay goblet as stream of crimson mixing with the burgundy. She could have hidden this from him, poured another wine but it was better this way. It would help him understand exactly what he was agreeing too. That her nature was more mystical than anything else and the tie from now would be too. </p><p>“You need to drink now, Leander. With this we will be bound for as long as you desire.”</p><p>Leander lay the knife down, his hands touched hers so warm almost scalding to her coolness and he took the goblet from her. His eyes looked at the mark on her wrist, she made no attempt to hide it nor the already knitting flesh. She watched as he brought the goblet to his lips and downed the liquid without hesitation. </p><p>His throat worked and she could see the unpleasantness of the thickness to what was an otherwise beautiful wine. His expression suddenly changed. The part that she hadn't told him, that her blood would always feel like ecstasy. His eyes were sparking and he groaned , low, guttural infused with pleasure. His blue eyes sparkled against his flushed skin. </p><p>“I...was that everything?” he asked, his voice low and husky, there was hungry look in his eyes as they roamed over her, settling on her lips  “Do you need mine, to be bound as blood brothers?”</p><p>It was Calista's turn to laugh. He had no clue how much she wanted to say yes. To finally sink her fangs into him, she had imagined it. Dreamed of it and  what he would taste like. If his his blood was as good as his scent. But she had made wine all her life, she knew how to have patience. </p><p>“No I do not need yours, Leander. But now we can talk more plainly. I can tell you what I am...”</p><p>She explained as he sat slouched, the wine and blood still coursing in his veins. A slightly glassy edge to his eyes, her blood coursing in his veins. Calista explained everything to him. About what it was to be Kindred and what he was now – a ghoul. Their blood was linked now, and she would need to keep this up monthly. If they continued this he would become stronger, more bound to her. If she stopped in the first few months, if that was what he wanted then he would no longer feel that tie to her. The blood bind that they now shared meant that he believed whole heartedly and he did not doubt her words.</p><p>“Is this why I find you even more attractive than I did before?” he asked. Calista nodded. </p><p>“I would personally like to believe that you found me that attractive before but yes, you will feel that stronger now.”</p><p>“Well yes, I did..I do...but we were strictly business before.” he cleared his throat . “And you consume blood? Every night?” he didn't sound afraid. Calista had never heard him sound afraid, actually. He was wary yes, an occupational hazard but never frightened and even though she had explained everything to him that would send lesser people running. </p><p>“I consume blood yes, but not every night. I can go at least a week sometimes longer without consuming anything if I stretch myself. I prefer not to go that far. That would be starvation and also I enjoy it.” Leander nodded sagely. As they spoke, the flush had disappeared though they remained sitting next to each other. The heat of him radiated over her, a faint scent of sandalwood from his bath found her. She had poured him another wine and fixed him more food. Though she abstained for obvious reasons. </p><p>“Are you hungry now?” She straightened at that, his tone was matter of fact. As Leander usually was. She twisted placing a hand on his arm, soothingly. She had fed the previous night because when she did she was more in control. There were always two types of hunger in her world. When she needed it and when she wanted it. </p><p>“No I am not starving right now. I do not need your blood though there may be a time I would ask for it if I was in a desperate need. If I was injured or the likes”</p><p>She could feel the tension between them, her hand had not left his arm. Her fingers trailed over a scar. It was clean but deep, a silver ridge of raised flesh, a sword wound she imagined. His large hand, clasped hers, rough fingers worn from battle. She let him lead, not her usual role but it mattered that he wanted it. His fingers intertwined in hers and she grasped back. Calista leaned into his arm, careful and cautious. He didn't say anything, he just held her gaze, he made no move but he did not pull away. Ah a stalemate then. </p><p>Calista swept herself, onto his lap her body pressed against his. His hands came up to her  hips resting on them, his thumb circling her flesh. His breath was warm, heavy, lightly tinged with fruits and wine and she drank it in. Her fingers found themselves in Leander's hair. She drew them through the sandy waves, so soft, satisfying. His hands grew tighter, pulling her closer, one hand roamed to the small of her back. Calista was hyper aware of the solidness of his muscled form, the largeness of his hands on the small of her waist. </p><p>She admired the angles of his face, the deep blue depth of his eyes, half lidded now but eager and waiting for her to make the move. Her eyes trailed to his strong jaw, and the cupid bow of his lips. Her fingers touched the soft flesh of his lower lip, revelling in the deep humming sound he made before she leaned in to devour his mouth. She pressed her lips to his, grazing his lower lip with her teeth, a gentle nip feeling the brush of stubble against her mouth. She breathed him in the slightest hint of copper from her blood. Hers.</p><p>He returned the kiss with passion, hungrily. Those large hands pulling at her hips, drawing her into his lap, grinding down on the length of him. Calista felt him harden, his cock hard at the base of her ass, only the fabric of her stola and his tunic between them. </p><p>“That was better than I imagined.” he stated, his eyes fluttering, his hands were gripping her, scathing heated trails from his fingers. He did not hide his arousal. Calista leaned  oh so close, her head nestling into the nape of his neck. She bit gently on his lobe. </p><p>“Naughty boy, did you imagine this often?” her words were soft like honey and drew a breathy moan out of him, his cock twitching. Calista chuckled trailing her lips down his throat, her tongue lapping at the crook of his neck where a large triangle scar was. She kissed a long it as Leander shuddered underneath her. Her tongue exploring his neck and jaw with soft kisses, pressing her body down on his erection. </p><p>“More that I should have.” he admitted, the low hum rumbled through her chest, pooling between her legs, “You are so beautiful, Calista.” His hands moved cautiously, stroking the honey of her tresses. </p><p>Calista kissed him again as her deft fingers reached down to his belt, freeing the leather and throwing it to the side. She pushed her hands up the fabric, feeling the planes of his chest under her nails. Drawing them slowly down to she could feel the bones of his hips. Leander moved with her, arching his back and letting out a groan. Calista couldn't help but enjoy her teasings. She pulled the cloth of his tunic from between them leaving him nude so she could truly admire him. </p><p>Her head dropped tracing the scar that had peeked from his tunic, that went diagonally across his bicep. Another on his rib, so small and neat but she kissed everyone one of that littered his chest. His well muscled body slid between her hands to his neck. She captured him there with one hand, resting on his jaw. The other moved lower, fingers brushing through the hair of his navel to rest at his cock. Leander threw his head back, eyes blown out and her ministrations. </p><p>“Calista...please...”her mouth found his once again, he bucked gently in her hand. Gently, still just, just within control of himself. That wouldn't do, she wanted to see him unravelled, bare and wanting.</p><p>Calista drew her hands along his member, coaxing a tirade from his mouth, crushing against hers. His hands clumsily finding her belt, freeing it and joining his across the room, his hands diving into the folds of her dress to rest on her breasts. Leander;s rough fingers teased her nipples into hard peaks. Frantically he pulled her dress off. His mouth suddenly so eager drawing her nipples into his mouth, his tongue twisting around the sensitive skin until she was moaning softly into his hair. </p><p>Calista shifted up, his cock finding the soft nub of flesh of her clit. She ground down him, leaving slick trails down his length. Leander kept suckling, as his other found the softness of her ass. Gripping her hard, guiding her down him. She could feel the franticness of his movements. Calista positioned herself above his cock and slid down him taking him to the hilt. His body stiffened, feeling her spasm around him. </p><p>“By the gods, Calista...please....”he uttered against her chest he sounded desperate and wanting. Calista paused her toying with him. </p><p>“What do you want, my love?” Calista kissed the top of his head, cradling his face in her hands. He turned his head towards her, his face flushed in pleasure. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that Calista had never seen before.</p><p>“I...want you to take from me...” his voice was so low, a rough whisper. Calista felt a grin spread across her face. How she had dreamed of this moment. From every private smirk and conversation. She had imagined how it would happen but nothing in her wildest dreams could match this. </p><p>“Darling, are you sure? I promise that it will be...amazing...”she asked the question, though she didn't want to. He nodded slowly, looking at her expectantly. Calista captured his mouth, kissing deeply. </p><p>She moved, drawing a hiss through his teeth. His cock was so full in her and she swayed rising and falling on his cock, thrusting deeply but slowly. She placed her hands on his chest pushing him gently into the chaise, her nails drawing red marks down his biceps. Leander's hands found her ass once again, guiding her down on him. They rocked together, a sea on the ocean. Feeling each others lust in each movement.  </p><p>Calista nipped at his throat, drinking in his scent, her mouth sucked raised purplish bruises into the tan of his skin. Leander's breath was ragged, his hands biting into her flesh. It felt so good, she could barely stand it herself. But she wanted more, needed more. </p><p>She found his throat, his pulse beating strong and fast. Her teeth extended, she bit deep into the flesh there feeling thick blood enter her mouth. Hot and eager. Calista drank him in , a sweet nectar even better than she had imagined. He tasted of the sea on a sunshine day. A bitter but warming taste of sand and the salt of the ocean's spray. There was a honey warmth, like the hottest of days. She tasted his loyalty and his attraction, the adrenaline of this moment burning hot in her throat. His arousal , a heady wine that she savoured. Calista shuddered, her body suddenly on fire. </p><p>“Fuck, Calista....my gods...”he cried into her, she felt his cock swell as she picked up pace. The bite a most exquisite kiss, ecstasy shuddering through him.  Their motion together was frantic. Leander's hand moved to circle the soft nub of her clit. Rolling circles around the sensitive flesh, she released his throat a cry echoing from her. They were so, so close. Clinging to one another, their hands roaming every inch of either as if to burn it into memory. </p><p>Calista bit into his throat once more, his body stiffening Calista felt every shudder and movement, her nerves set alight with his blood. The pressure from his artful fingers swelling, drawing her deeper until it sent her careening into the pleasure. She released him as her orgasm hit, blinding light behind her lids. She spasmed around him as she came.</p><p> Leander's hands lifted her, grinding her down on his cock so deeply as she bent her head into the nape of his neck, licking the rivulets of blood that flowed down his chest. The pleasure of her bite, was overwhelming for them both and with a cry, low and guttural he jerked, pulling her onto his length and he came with a cry. </p><p>They relaxed into each other, breathing slowly, sated, as the after shocks rocked them both. Calista drew her tongue across the neat little puncture marks on his neck, sealing them. Her tongue tasting the remnants of his blood. She admired her work, Leander had his eyes closed, breathing ragged breaths, his heart racing against her chest. Little blooms of her kisses marred his flesh. Hers. He was hers and she showed it with every kiss. </p><p>“Was that everything you wanted my love?” she teased kissing his cheek, Leander laughed in reply, his blue eyes hazy with post orgasmic bliss.</p><p>“It was everything. More than everything,”</p><p>They were changed that night. One chain broken, never to be the same again. She could never go back to the way she was before with him.  Now it would always be something more. Calista's blood would change him and they forged new links, deeper and stronger than any mortal chain. He became so much more to her, bodyguard always but he became her confidant, companion and lover. As the years went on Calista realised that she never wanted to let him go. </p><p>In the next five years they continued, and Calista brought him as far as a ghoul could go. She spent her will in him three times, he would and could stay with her until the day she died again. Leander no longer aged, he could use her blood in the same way she did. It was everything she had promised him. When people were around he still called her ma'am  but in the darkest of the night, their limbs intertwined he called her by her name. Echoing in pleasure, soft and secret tenderness on his lips.</p><p>Those five years had been easy, because Calista had not truly come into her power. Yet now her sire, Lucretia, had gone to the sleep of ages she was alone. She had gotten mixed up in matters that meant her life was on the line in a way it had never been before. Leander was always the intimidation she needed. But this now was life or death. </p><p>Calista crumpled a missive in her hand, that she would need to fight, tooth and nail to succeed and she knew she would have to take him. She trusted him so implicitly but a fear had been growing in recent months. That one day she would face something that took Leander from her. She had always assumed that they had time. But now suddenly the hourglass was empty. </p><p>This creature that she faced could mean death for one or both of them. The thoughts of Leander broken at her feet filled her with fear and rage. It was not one she could or would accept. But it meant a lot to her...it always had. </p><p>Calista swept through the halls of her domicile to his rooms. She stood in his doorway admiring him. He was a sight she would never bore of. In the soft candlelight he sat reading a scroll. He supped from an ale, on a small table, some grapes and other fruits for sustenance. The long sun kissed waves hid his eyes, though she could see the concentration that marred his full lips. His body was leaner, more muscled now in recent years, broad shoulders stiff in regimented fashion. </p><p>“Leander.” she had softly called, those deep sapphires snapping to attention. He stood, for her, a small smile, hidden to the world just for her. </p><p>“Ma'am. Ave.” That low rumble as he spoke made her body tighten, every whisper they had shared in the fore front of her mind. Every night where he had called her name. Every ritual that brought him closer to her. </p><p>“Ave, Leander.” her tone came out more sombre than she wanted. Suddenly so unsure that she was making the right choice, “I need you this evening.”</p><p>“I am ready, my lady.” No questions, the trust in her was blind. But she would never lead him into a trap. Calista filled him in, that they would hunt an Elder tonight and she did not know how it would end but there was a good chance that blood would be spilled. </p><p>“I am yours, ma'am.” he had went to the wall, taking a wicked sharp axe from the wall. A weapon that he had began specialising in her employ. He held it with ease. Perhaps that was military training, to go into the unknown with only your own ability and reliance. He was fearless. Calista's throat felt dry and constricted.</p><p>“Leander, sit....”she had motioned back to his chaise, but this time she did not join him with sweet words and promises. A nervous energy forced her to pace in front of him. Calista usually had no issues with words suddenly found herself grasping for them.</p><p>“I hate to do this now...We have never spoken about this but I need your answer to something....”she began, her voice was wavering. That would not do. She straightened and started again.</p><p>“You know that I love you?” she tried again. Leander stood his hands stilling on the axe, he looked at her with consternation. </p><p>“Yes, Calista., I know. I love you also. Has something happened? ” his voice was low, barely a whisper but it met her all the same. Words that they had never said out loud, not even in their nights of passion. They both knew but they never uttered them. They had never had to say them before. </p><p>“This thing we face tonight I don't know how it will go so I need to ask you a question. If you were to fall do you wish to become Kindred?” The shock was on his face as if she had struck him, etched into every part, and for a moment there was only silence.  It felt like an eternity, stretching across them. Calista felt impatience but drove it down. This was a decision she could not force with pretty words. </p><p>“I...wow...I don't know what to say...”he trailed, the first time she had seen uncertainty in him. Truly being caught off guard. “I have thought about it and yes, I would like to become Kindred. I don't plan on falling tonight, Calista.”</p><p>“If it came to it would you want to be Embraced by my clan?” the words were falling out of her mouth too quickly, filling in spaces that there didn't need to be, the tension too much to bear,”I know that it may not suit you but I could bargain for another clan if it is what you wanted. So the answer doesn't have to be me, if that is not what you wanted.” For a heart that did not beat it was in her mouth, she wanted him by her side for an eternity. If it was another clan he chose, then she would adopt him wholeheartedly...</p><p>“Calista.” he moved to her, his fingers intertwined in hers, Calista forced her eyes to his only to see the Leander she knew, steadfast, confident, and honest. </p><p>“I would be honoured to join your family.”</p><p>Calista felt pride in her heart, the love she felt swelled until it was ready to burst. His hand gave hers a small squeeze, affirmation of his intentions. He smiled, no smirk from a naughty joke or her usual shenanigans. It was radiant. Unabashed. Leander. </p><p>Calista squeezed back and she made no attempts to to hide her pleasure. </p><p>She reached on tip toes to find his lips, and he leaned down to her. Their lips crushed together. A promise sealed with a kiss. That one time soon, he would become one with her. No longer a bodyguard, or a lover but equals. If they survived this night, then it would still come to pass. Calista felt a longing, something that she had not realised that she had desired.</p><p>Soon she would create a family. Something that was hers, and hers alone. By her side would be her Childe, a man who had proven himself time and time again. Hers. Equals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>